Wrestling with Fate
by KingxLeon21
Summary: Sam and Freddie? Alone? In the gym? what's the worst that could happen?


Hey guys, KL21 here with something else that spawned out of my writer's block

Here's another fic from Mind of Seddie.

I got this idea while I was watching the movie Never Back Down. Maybe not that great of a movie as far as acting is concerned, but I like to see someone get kicked in the face. And this movie offers that, not once, but twice. But this fic is a mixture of two different scenes from that movie. Neither of them are kicks to the face. (that's good or bad depending on whether or not you wanted somebody to get kicked in the face (maybe I'll save that for another fic).

I've rambled on enough. Please read, enjoy, and review.

* * *

Wrestling with Fate

Freddie and Sam shared gym as their final class of the day. As expected, Sam dominated the period.

Once gym had ended, everyone went to the locker rooms to change out of their gym clothes. As fate would have it, they happened to exit their respective locker rooms at the same time.

"What's up Fred-stain?" Freddie rolled his eyes at the insulting spin that she had put on his name, "Waitin' on me to get out of the locker room? That's such a stalker move."

Deciding to stop this before it went too far, he spoke up, "Chill out, she-beast. You could promise me a million bucks, and even then, I wouldn't wait for you to come outta the locker room." Freddie smirked at this rarest of moments when he didn't sound like a total nub.

Sam felt a brief surge of malice and set it aside. She also felt another feeling, it was quickly discarded. She decided to call upon her malice which she had set aside earlier, "Shut it, dork, or else mama is gonna have to lay down the law." Sam turned to exit the gym, content that, once again, she had come out victorious.

Freddie was usually content to let her win. However today, during dodge ball, Freddie had been her favorite target. "Sam…" the smirk that she sees when she turns around lets her know that he's gonna fight this time, "… do you _really_ think that you're still stronger than me?" Freddie sees her eyes glaze over.

He can't help but feel that maybe he had made a mistake. "I know I am, Benson." Her low tone of voice reveals her malicious intent, "Mama will _always_ own you." She says as she jabs her finger into his chest, making sure to hit the spot where her dodge ball connected three or four times.

Freddie winces as her finger leaves his chest. He then walks over and places his bookbag on the bleachers. He goes to the equipment room and pulls out a wrestling mat. He places the mat on the floor and removes his shoes. As he steps into the center ring, Sam throws her bookbag off to the side. "What? You wanna wrestle?" She removes her shoes as well, "You… wanna wrestle… me?" Freddie quirks and eyebrow and assumes a ready stance. Sam shrugs, "Okay."

With those words she lunges at him and they lock hands in the center ring. Freddie doesn't budge. Not even an inch. Sam is surprised but she remains focused. They stood there battling for position, searching for an advantage. Freddie pulls an arm back, causing Sam to fall towards him. Freddie dips his shoulder, and before she knows it, Sam is in the air on Freddie's shoulders. Before she can react, she is quickly slammed to the mat. Refusing to pin her, Freddie backs away and looks down at Sam.

She props herself up on her elbows and looks up at him. She immediately despises the triumphant smirk on his face; recognizing it as the smirk that she should be wearing… that she always wore… that she vows to wear again before this episode is over. "Lucky shot, nubby." Freddie gestures at her, telling her to get up. She rises to her feet and they resume their stances. Sam, being a little more careful this time around, circled the mat while staring down Freddie. Freddie did the same as they both searched for an opening to attack.

Freddie reached out to grab her. Sam counters and grabs his arm and swings a leg over; dragging Freddie down to the ground with her. Freddie found himself on the receiving end of an arm bar attempt. He knows that the maneuver could break his arm, and as fate would have it, he was wrestling with Sam who, given the preceding events, _would_ break his arm. Thinking quickly, Freddie stamped his feet on the ground and did a backwards somersault. He rolled out of the attempt and mounted himself on top of his golden haired nemesis. He took a moment to wonder why he had suddenly begun to focus on her hair.

Sam notices his hesitation and pivots her hips and throws Freddie off of her. They both rise to their feet once again. They smirk at each other once again. Neither of them is quite sure why they are smirking at each other, but they figure that it doesn't really matter.

They voluntarily lock fingers once again. Sam quickly pulls Freddie into a hip toss and slams him to the mat. She is quickly on top of him and begins to apply a chokehold. Somehow, Freddie is able to roll over. After a short struggle he rises to his feet and finds himself in a head lock. Freddie's arms flail around for a little while and they find one of Sam's legs. He lifts her up, into the air.

Had it been anyone other than Sam he would have set them down. As fate would have it, however, it _was_ Sam that he had in the air. He couldn't afford to take it easy on her. She didn't expect him to, and he wasn't planning on it. He falls backwards and slams her to the mat. He quickly rolls away from her and stands up to regain his bearings. He turns to look at her.

She closes her eyes and lets out a furious breath of frustration. Freddie continues to watch her as he waits for her to rise again. He had to avert his gaze, however, as he realized that his stare of caution had turned to one of admiration.

He began to mumble something to himself. Sam heard this and began to rise to her feet, "what was that, dork?"

He shook his head to address the blonde's question, "It's something that I read in a book. It said 'regardless of the situation, there is always a way to change your position.'" Sam smirked at the statement. Freddie viewed her smirk with confusion.

Sam now had a new purpose in this fight. Her purpose was, no longer, just to assert her dominance over Freddie. He had, in her mind, offered her a challenge to put him in a position that he could not get out of. She stands up and sighs in relief, "This is the last one, Benson." Freddie smirks and sends her a smirk of his own. She returns it and readies herself. "You should've finished me off when you had the chance."

Freddie chuckles at her statement, "you sound like a cheesy, movie villain."

As they assume their stances Sam replies, "Whatever, nub." They clash for what they both know is the final time, at least, as far as this fight is concerned.

They stood in a deadlock for awhile as fatigue started to take its hold. They stared into each other's eyes. With a sharp exhale of her breath, Sam drops to the mat and sweeps Freddie's legs from under him. She quickly repositions herself and grabs his foot and begins to twist it at the ankle. Sensing her impending victory, Sam, seemingly, turns into a wild animal. "TAP OUT!!!" she yells with all of the ferocity that her body will allow her to convey.

Freddie, determined not to lose, manages to roll over onto her stomach and escape her hold. He takes advantage of her surprise and mounts her once again. He pins her arms down next to her head. As they lay there, in that position, exhausted, Freddie manages to crack a smile, "Told you." He says through shallow breaths.

Still riding the high of her fight, her senses are heightened and she smells Freddie's breath; which had, somehow, retained the smell of whatever kind of gum he was chewing before their match began. Sam smiles as well. She watches his smile fade into confusion. She pivots her hips once again and rolls the both of them over. For good measure, she twists his arm behind his head, "_I_ told _you_…" She leans in a little closer, "… mama _owns_ you." Freddie's nostrils pick up the intoxicating scent of strawberries on her breath.

She leans in closer to him, "Make it official." She says in a whisper as he stares into her blue eyes that had neutralized him once again. She takes his silence for confusion and leans in closer. She's next to his ear, "Tap… out." She whispers again.

Freddie knows that he can get out of this. However, something in his mind was willing him to give in. Her hair brushes against his face. As if moving on its own; Freddie's hand rises and drifts along her side. Sam's breathe catches in her throat and she forces out another request for the brunette's surrender. "… Tap… out." It comes out in shallow breaths.

Freddie's hand continues to drift and finds Sam's hip. He taps three times signifying that she had won, once again. She raises her head to meet his gaze. Her head begins to drift towards his. He doesn't know if she's aware of her actions but he begins to raise his head as well.

Both of their eyes flutter closed. They were, now, so close that they could feel each other's breaths on their faces. Suddenly the gym doors fly open noisily.

Sam quickly rolls off of Freddie and distances herself from him. "What's goin' on here?" came Carly's accusatory query.

"Nothin'." Sam clears her throat and rises to her feet, "Just showin the nub whose boss."

Freddie rises to his feet and puts the mat back in the equipment room. As he gathers his belongings and starts his trek home he begins to think of what just transpired.

If it had been anyone else; he never would've given in. To go even further, he would've ended the match sooner. As fate would have it, however, it wasn't anyone else. As fate had so decided, it _was_ Sam that he had been wrestling with, and he _did_ give in.

When it came to him and Sam, he figured he would always lose to her. He would always give in to her, regardless of the position he was in.

Because, as fate would have it, she liked wrestling just as much as he did.

* * *

There you have it.

I'd like to take this time to quickly thank all who read and review my stories. I'd also like to thank Pig Wiz and Techman for allowing me to bounce ideas off of them and for advising mme on how to go about this little venture that im undetaking. U should check out their stuff it is a very good read.

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Review if you like (I hope you do). If not, thank you anyway, for taking the time to read my story.  
Until next update  
Arrivaderci  
KL21


End file.
